


The Bargin

by tinhatneko



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhatneko/pseuds/tinhatneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wants to have breakfast Jesse wants to sleep-in, so they make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargin

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except I started this on a whim. I might write a follow up IDK.  
> Heads up, I may have turned these two into Kinksters. Nothing seen here, but panties and Crendor wearing them are discussed.

“Hey, get up.”

Slowly opening one eye, Jesse peers at the man leaning over him in the bed.

“Oh my god. What are you doing?” he asks as he shifts position so that he is laying on his back. Eric appears thoughtful for one brief second, scrunching his face up.

“Uh, I'm telling you to get up,” he supplies.

“Yeah, but why? What time is it?” Jesse's hand reach out to locate his phone. His fingers twist around it and He peers at the screen before dropping the device in the bed and swearing. “There is no way in hell I am getting up now,” he says. “It's too damn early in morning for this shit. I am going back to sleep.” He rolls over and attempts to pull the covers over his head.

They are pulled back as Eric leans in closer. Nose to nose, he peers at Jesse, his breath hot on his face and smelling like mint. “That's no fun,” Eric states simply. “Come on, let's go get coffee and breakfast!”

“Let's not!” Jesse pushes Eric away as he tries to pull the covers back. It is no use as Eric has a tight grip on them.

“No. You can sleep later!” Eric's voice is high and loud as he bounces a little in the bed to further upset Jesse's place in it.

“We can have coffee and breakfast later. Let me sleep,” Jesse complains. He jerks at the covers again and this time he is successful in pulling them over his head. Scratching his beard, Eric ponders his next move.

He leans down once more and pokes at where he thinks Jesse's head might be. “Alright, I'll make you a deal,” he starts. “Let's go get breakfast and coffee now and later I'll cook you dinner.”

Slowly, the blankets peel back reviling one brown eye. “What else?” It demands.

Eric frowns down at it. “I don't know. Uh, I'll cook naked,” he offers.

“Yeah. No.” The eye is gone as the covers resume their place over Jesse's head.

“Alright, alright,” Eric tries. “How bout I cook you dinner and I feed it to ya.”

“From my lap,” comes Jesse muffed reply.

Eric rolls his eyes at this. “Fine, I'll sit in your lap...” He relents.

There is movement under the covers. “In stockings,” Jesse adds.

Eric’s nose wrinkles. “What the fuck? I don't have any stocking,” he exclaims. Suddenly, the blanket flies back and Jesse is sitting upright pushing Eric over.

He leans down over him, his expression serious. “I will buy you some, with a matching garter belt and panties, if you wear them while sitting in my lap, and feeding my dinner. Do this and we will have breakfast and coffee right now anywhere you want. Hell, I will let you plan the rest of the fucking day, if you just agree to my demands.”

“The rest of the day, you say?” Eric once again scratches his beard and peers at Jesse his blue eyes reflective. Jesse doesn’t wait for an answer.

He purses his lips and with one hand punches Eric's shoulder. “Look, do we have a deal or not,” he demands.

Eric grins. “Okay, but I get to pick the panties.”

“Fine.” Jesse says letting Eric up. “Let's do this. You think of where you wanna eat while I get dressed.” He exits the bed putting one his glasses.

Eric watches on, smiling. “I already know where I wanna go,” he says excitedly as Jesse pulls on a pair of jeans.

“Oh sweet,” Jesse replies, picking up a tee from off his floor.

“Yep. We'll need to hurry cause Dodger is probably already there.”

Jesse stops and stares at Eric as he climbs off the bed. "What?” Jesse asks softly, his eyes narrowing.

From the door Eric stops and looks back. “I called Dodger and told her to meet up with us for breakfast and coffee. Now come or we're gonna be late.”

Blinking Jesse, inhales deeply. His face is turning red. “You dick! You complete dick! You tricked me!” Jesse shouts. “I'm not going. Screw you!”

“But we had a deal,” Eric wheedles.

Jesse flips him the bird as he pulls off his clothes. “Well, deals off asshole. I'm going back to bed.”

“But breakfast...” Eric cries.

Jesse shakes his head. He pulls back the covers and starts climb back into the bed. “You can lick my ass for breakfast,” he retorts.

“But panties and dinner,” Eric tried again and this time Jesse stops. He doesn't turn to look at Eric. He just blows out a long suffering sigh and climbs back out of the bed one more time. Immediately, he starts pulling his clothes back on.

“You are a dick,” he grumbles pulling on his jeans. Clapping, Eric smiles gleefully.

Jesse pulls on a shirt and points an angry finger. “Don't clap. Do not fucking clap, because I am very angry with you.” He pauses sucking on his lips before scrubbing his face with his hands. “Okay, here is the new deal. We'll go to breakfast with Dodger and you will cook me dinner, and feed it to me while sitting my lap, but I pick the panties.”

After giving a moments thought, Eric shrugs. “Okay. Just nothing too slutty, alright.”

“Oh no. You have no say this anymore. You got that and if I want slutty then I'm getting slutty. I will pick crotchless fucking panties and you will wear them. That's how upset I am right. Now, come on.”  
Jesse pulls his hoodie off a hanger and storms past Eric, out or the bedroom and down the stairs. From where he stands, Eric watches him go and frowns.

“Maybe I should've asked first,” he says quietly to himself. There's s a moment's pause before he shrugs.

“Nah.”  


End file.
